Catalyst reactor systems having differing designs are known in various documents, including, among others, U.S. Design Pat. No. D257,281 entitled “Fossil Fuel Catalyst Generator” and U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0018124 entitled “Comprises cylindrical basket suitable for containing predetermined amount of catalyst; improved materials handling.” The specific designs and features of the catalyst baskets described in these documents can best be appreciated by a review of their respective disclosures.